creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LadyAnonyma
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Which One Is The Big Dog (OneWhiteWhisker) page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 14:12, January 1, 2013 RE: Ah, it was something done, due to, in some stories, NSFW content being added just to inflict shock into the reader, with very little reason. Not that I'm saying that your story had it done like that. Your story is "Lucid?", isn't it? It could be restored! But it depends from your answer to this question: Can you explain to me the purpose of the NSFW content in your story? So far, it seems that it is the center point of it, but I wasn't able to deduce exactly what was going on. Yes, something creepy, and in fact well written, but it is confusing, despite its amount of detail. If you can answer that, then please do it! Restoring your story is easy and it won't take me more than five seconds, and it'll be like nothing happened to it. [[File:Firma.png]] (talk) 14:46, November 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Alright. I have decided to restore it. There it is! [[File:Firma.png]] (talk) 14:56, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Just between you and me, I really enjoyed all the feedback that story's gotten and tried to use that advice from KajDarkwind, Lazarus Grimm, Kase519, Rej209, Lenabena2006, Taiyuki, you, DeathHasAName, and Kvnrdrguez in the additional chapters I've added to it. It's good to know that you'd be willing to pick it up (Changes the price to 10,000$ USD). Jokes aside, I'm going to try and keep everyone up to date on the progress and get this thing going before October. Currently I'm revising the story to make it the best it can be, using Ryene Motarjeme's cover art to differentiate the story some, and trying to figure out any restrictions to publishing it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:32, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Shameless Self-Promotion! Hey, if you recall you posted a comment long ago on one of my stories titled "A Good Ending"; I thought I'd let you know that I took your comment into consideration and recently released it as a fully fleshed out novel. Thanks for your comment/feedback. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:37, September 28, 2016 (UTC)